


stayin’ up ‘til sunrise

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, he overworks, help him, stressed out kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Kyle makes himself sick from stress and staying up late to study, Kenny catches him and is concerned
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Kudos: 21





	stayin’ up ‘til sunrise

Kyle had a very bad habit of staying up late at night to study, worrying himself sick that he’d fail.

He didn’t care if he needed sleep or if he had a headache that was barely being controlled, he needed to stay up.

But Kenny had other ideas.

Kyle should have guessed his boyfriend would be sneaking in through the window like he always did.

This night was no different.

The blond sighed at the sight. “I should have known it was dangerous to leave you the night before a test.”

The redhead heard, but didn’t answer. He just had to look over everything a few more times....

“Right, come on, time for bed,” Kenny effortlessly pulled him away from the desk and over to the bed.

“I have to do well,” Kyle insisted, but he was so tired he couldn’t fight.

“You will if you sleep, babe, come on,” the blond replied simply, managing to get them both into the bed with no problems.

“You’ll stay with me?” the redhead muttered, giving in to the exhaustion.

“Always,” Kenny smiled.


End file.
